90 días
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "90 días de los más fabulosos que he pasado contigo, ojalá que esto no hubiera tenido que terminar así pero sé que nos seguiremos amando para siempre..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me desaparecí por toda la semana porque no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir. Sé que se preguntan… ¿Por qué no actualizo mis otras historias? La verdad no he pensado o más bien no he tenido inspiración para ninguna pero ayer estaba acostada y esta historia se me vino a la mente y la verdad no pude dejarla para otro día jeje Disfruten! **

**90 días.**

POV Kendall

Me llamo Kendall Knight y actualmente vivo en Minnesota, uno de los estados que más amo por el clima, y mucho más ahora que estamos en invierno. Tengo una relación con James, en dos meses cumpliremos un año de ser novios y eso me emociona mucho, la verdad no sé qué haría sin él, simplemente lo es todo para mí.

Últimamente he sufrido de algunos dolores de cabeza pero no les doy importancia, mi amigo Logan insiste en que vaya al médico pero yo pienso que está siendo demasiado dramático, seguramente es por la presión de la universidad y todo eso. Estoy en su casa ya que no tengo nada que hacer en este sábado porque James y Carlos salieron a comprar libros para la universidad y me he quedado sólo. Hablando del chico genio aquí viene.

–Hey Kendall –Me saluda alegre, como siempre.

–Hola Logan –Le contesto amablemente pero de nuevo me da una punzada en la cabeza, hice una mueca de dolor, espero que no lo haya notado.

– ¿Otra vez Kendall? –Rayos si se dio cuenta.

–Es sólo un pequeño dolor Logan, estoy bien –Le contesto tratando de sonar convincente.

–Kendall, sé que estás cansado de escuchar mis sermones pero por favor ve al médico, llevas más de un mes sufriendo de esos dolores –Logan me regañó pero yo no iré al doctor porque estoy bien pero sólo le miento para que deje de preocuparse por mí.

–Ok Logan, iré al doctor –Contesto caminando en dirección al sofá de mi amigo.

–Siempre me dices eso –Me contesta y se sienta al lado de mí ofreciéndome una de las dos tazas de chocolate caliente que trae pues hace demasiado frío hoy, yo se la acepto tomándola con mis manos.

–Logan, estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí –Le recuerdo a mi amigo.

–Kendall me preocupo por ti por qué eres mi amigo y me importas, además no quiero que te pase nada malo –Me respondió, yo lo volteo a ver y veo su cara de preocupación así que trato de tranquilizarlo.

–Gracias Logan –Le dedico una sonrisa –Iré al doctor sólo para que no te preocupes por mí, ya verás que estoy bien.

– ¿Me lo prometes? –Me pregunta con su cara de súplica.

–Te lo prometo –Le contesto, él me sonríe y bebe de su taza, yo imito su acción.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que sonó mi celular avisando que tenía un mensaje de James "Carlos y yo ya terminamos de comprar ¿qué te parece si salimos hoy a las 6 de la tarde? Te amo Kenny" –James

– ¿Es un mensaje de James cierto? –Me preguntó Logan con una sonrisa burlona.

–Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté.

–Por qué en cuanto lo leíste sonreíste como idiota –Me contestó cínicamente, yo solo me reí de su comentario al igual que él.

– ¿Sabes? Me encantaría golpearte en este momento pero tengo que irme –Le contesté fingiendo estar ofendido.

–Si claro, sé que vas con James –Me contestó con una ligera sonrisa ¿acaso es adivino o algo así?

–Estás en lo cierto amigo –Le respondí levantándome del sofá, él hizo lo mismo.

–Cuídate mucho Ken, y ve al doctor, recuerda que me lo prometiste –Me dijo mi amigo genio.

–Iré al doctor Logan, ya te lo había dicho –Le respondí colocándome un abrigo negro y una bufanda gris –Gracias por todo amigo, nos vemos pronto –Me despido de él dándole un abrazo amistoso.

–Adiós Kendall y salúdame al torpe de James –Se despide de mí con una sonrisa.

–Lo haré, adiós Logan –Y salí de la casa de mi amigo rumbo a mi casa, dónde sé que no hay nadie pero no me siento triste, mamá trabaja demasiado para darme lo mejor. Mi padre vive del otro lado del país con Katie, en Los Ángeles ya que mis padres se separaron hace dos años. Mi hermana decidió irse con él porque… la verdad no sé pero mamá al principio estaba muy devastada, sólo los vemos cada seis meses cuando papá viene por negocios así que no me quejo aunque los extraño demasiado. Yo decidí quedarme con mi madre porque no podía dejarla sola, yo la quiero demasiado y se cuánto ha sufrido por las infidelidades de mi papá. Siento un poco de rencor hacia mi padre por ser tan inhumano pero aun así, lo quiero… aunque el viva con otra mujer. Katie al parecer le ha tomado cariño a esa mujer, cosa que yo jamás la tendré. En fin, no quiero seguir recordando esas cosas, camino unos cuantos metros más y llego a mi casa, abro la cerradura y subo a mi cuarto a arreglarme para la cita ya que son ya las 5 y no me gusta hacerlo esperar.

Me metí a bañar y en pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Llevo unos jeans de color negro, botas del mismo color que me llegan arriba del tobillo, un abrigo gris y una bufanda café. Así que sólo espero unos minutos hasta que oigo que tocan la puerta. Bajo rápidamente y encuentro a James parado frente a mí con una sonrisa que me derrite.

–Hola –Me saluda acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en los labios.

–Hola –Le respondo cuando terminamos de besarnos. El lleva puesto unos pantalones rojos ajustados, botas negras que igual le llegan al tobillo, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

–Te ves muy bien –Me dice guiñándome el ojo.

–Pero no mejor que tú – "Que cursi soy" pensé.

–Pero eres mi cursi… y si pensaste en voz alta –Me responde James riéndose. Yo sólo me sonrojo.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Sólo caminemos ¿Qué te parece? –Me ofrece James.

–Está bien – Le respondo cerrando la puerta de mi casa y él me toma del antebrazo.


	2. Chapter 2: Siempre juntos

**Hola! Gracias a todos los que comienzan a seguir a esta historia, creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco cursi /: el título esta raro no lo sé pero no se me ocurrió como ponerle a este cap…bueno disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Siempre juntos.**

POV Normal.

Ambos chicos caminaban por la acera, iban abrazados riendo y compartiendo cada segundo de felicidad en ese momento.

–Oye Kendall… –Dijo James en un tono suave.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio deteniendo la caminata para poder ver a James a los ojos.

–Te amo –Respondió James con una sonrisa boba, Kendall soltó una pequeña risita.

–James…yo también te amo –Kendall le respondió acercándose al rostro del castaño rosando sus labios para luego compartir un beso dulce.

– ¿Sabes? –Comenzó Kendall cuando terminaron de besarse –No sé qué haría sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me duele pensar que algún día me vayas a dejar solo –Dijo Kendall, James solo se acercó al rubio juntando su frente con la de él.

–Ken jamás voy a dejarte, siempre estaré para ti no lo olvides… –El castaño abrazo a Kendall como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

–Pero… ¿y si yo te dejo antes? ¿Me extrañarías? –Kendall preguntaba como niño pequeño, James en verdad no sabía porque su novio estaba hablando sobre esto.

–Pero Kendall ¿qué estás diciendo? Si algún día uno de nosotros tiene que partir nunca nos separaremos…nos iremos juntos –Respondió James – ¿Por qué preguntas eso Kenny?

Kendall en verdad ni siquiera sabía porque había preguntado todo eso.

–Yo… no lo sé, solo quería estar seguro –Respondió Kendall con una risita nerviosa.

–Tonto… –Le contestó James besándolo de nuevo –Creo que es hora de volver, ya es tarde y mi mamá debe preguntarse dónde estoy –Dijo James separándose del rubio.

–Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa –Respondió Kendall abrazando al castaño y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta.

James y Kendall caminaron rumbo a la casa del primero, ya era de noche y el frío ya estaba comenzando a aumentar. Minutos después llegaron a su destino.

–Bien James… llegamos –Kendall le dijo al castaño parándose frente a la puerta de su novio pero de nuevo la cabeza le dolió.

– ¿Estás bien Kenny? Ya pasó un mes y aún no se te quitan esos dolores de cabeza –James habló con preocupación.

–Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Jamie, debe ser el frío –Respondió el rubio tratando de sonar convincente. James no quiso discutir con su novio así que le creyó

– ¿Nos veremos mañana? – Preguntó James con ojos de cachorrito.

–Claro que sí… por cierto te mando a saludar Logan –Agregó Kendall puesto que se le había olvidado el saludo del genio.

–Espero que no me estés engañando con él Kenny… –Dijo James con un poco de celos.

–No… estés tan seguro –Respondió Kendall divertido, James le mando una mirada asesina –Jamás James, sabes que sólo te amo a ti… –Trató de tranquilizar al castaño.

–Está bien…adiós Kenny –Se despidió James del rubio.

– ¡Espera! –Lo detuvo Kendall.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó James confundido.

– ¿No te falta algo? –Preguntó Kendall refiriéndose a un beso parando sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

–Ah sí… ¡mis llaves! Casi te las llevas… –Respondió James recordando que el rubio le había guardado sus llaves en su abrigo así que solo se acercó y se las sacó del bolsillo.

Kendall lo miró con ojos llenos de desilusión.

–Adiós James… –Se despidió Kendall dándose la vuelta pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo volteaba y lo besaba.

– ¿En serio Kendall? ¿En serio? –James se burló de Kendall –Jamás me iría sin un beso tuyo.

–Te amo James –Kendall lo besó de nuevo –Nos vemos niño bonito.

–Adiós rubio…también te amo –Se despidió James, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y luego James entró a su casa mientras que Kendall regresaba a la suya.

– ¿Así son de patéticos? –Preguntó la mamá de James cuando su hijo ya estaba dentro.

– ¿Nos estabas espiando? –Preguntó James fingiendo estar ofendido.

–No…ya está la cena, lávate las manos cariño –Brooke cambió de tema.

–Si mamá –Obedeció el castaño un poco confundido.

Kendall caminaba por las calles solitarias del vecindario, el frío helaba sus huesos aun cuando llevaba un abrigo que según él era de los más calientes que tenía. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, en ese momento sólo quería llegar a casa y recostarse pero como buen hijo esperaría a su mamá llegar del trabajo. Caminó unos metros más y llegó a su casa, sacó sus llaves y la abrió con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su madre pero el sueño lo venció y cayó rendido en un profundo sueño.

Jennifer llegó a casa alrededor de la media noche y cuando entró se conmovió al ver a Kendall dormido en el sofá en espera de su llegada, así que con mucho cuidado se acercó al joven y lo sacudió un poco para que fuera a dormir a su cuarto y no estuviera ahí tan incómodo.

–Kendall…hijo ya llegue –Habló con sumo cuidado Jennifer, se veía agotada. Kendall se removió un poco.

– ¿Ma…mamá? –Preguntó un poco adormilado –Mamá llegaste, estaba esperándote pero al parecer me quede dormido –Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa –Te ves exhausta, te haré de cenar –Se ofreció Kendall pero su mamá lo detuvo.

–No hijo gracias ya cené en el trabajo, ahora ve a dormirte que mañana tienes que ir a clases –Agradeció a su hijo.

–Está bien mamá, descansa –Se despidió Kendall, su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza –Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti Ken –Respondió Jennifer vio como su hijo subía las escaleras. Ella hizo lo mismo y fue a su cuarto a dormir porque en pocas horas se tendría que levantar y comenzar con la misma rutina agotadora del diario.

Kendall llegó a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, la cabeza aun le dolía, tal vez mañana saliendo de la universidad iría al médico, ya que se lo había prometido a Logan y él no rompe promesas, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

**Gracias por leer! Y si quieren dejar uno que otro review…mejor ;) Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3: Estarás bien

**Hola de nuevo, le he traído otro capítulo de esta historia, es un poco largo según yo…bueno disfruten! **

**Capítulo 3: Estarás bien.**

Al despertar Kendall se sentía un poco mareado pero aun así no se salvaría de la escuela, tenía que ir ya que estaba por terminar la universidad y las últimas clases, según sus profesores, eran las más importantes. El rubio tuvo que pararse de su cómoda cama e ir a tomar un baño, abrió las llaves y nivelo la temperatura del agua, luego se metió y trató de relajarse. Las gotas al caer sobre su cabeza se sentían tan bien, después de unos momentos el dolor disminuyó prácticamente se había ido, lavó su cabello y cuerpo, unos minutos después salió del baño y se vistió como de costumbre. Vio su reloj, ya eran las 7:50 y entraba a las 8:00, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y antes de salir se dio cuenta que su madre ya se había ido, casi nunca la veía. Volviendo a la rutina salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la universidad pues esta quedaba un poco retirada, tal vez no llegaría a tiempo.

Iba tan estresado, que el claxon de un auto lo hizo brincar, casi le daba un infarto. Cuando volteó vio que el conductor era Logan y Carlos iba de copiloto.

– ¡Kendall sube! – Gritó el pálido, Kendall lo hizo aunque al principio lo dudo un poco quien sabe porque.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves preocupado –Preguntó Carlos volteando a ver a su amigo.

– ¿A mí? Nada…es sólo que estudie hasta noche y me siento un poco cansado –Mintió Kendall para no tocar el tema de sus dolores de cabeza.

–Ya veo… –Contestó Carlos acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.

Kendall miraba por la ventana prácticamente ignorando al mundo exterior, no se sentía del todo bien. Pero Logan lo distrajo.

– ¿Y cómo te fue ayer con James? –Logan preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación ya que todo estaba muy silencioso.

–Bien, sólo salimos a caminar –Contestó Kendall tratando de sonar como siempre.

–Ahhhh… –Dijo Carlos suspirando, ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido el moreno, Logan esbozó una sonrisa al igual que Kendall.

–Por cierto ¿dónde está James? –Preguntó el rubio recordando a su novio.

–No lo sé…tal vez ya está en la escuela –Respondió Carlos, Kendall solo gesticuló un "Oh"

–Bien llegamos –Avisó el genio estacionando su vehículo, luego los tres descendieron de él y comenzaron a caminar.

Cuando estaban dentro del plantel recorrieron el pasillo para llegar a su respectivo salón ya que los cuatro iban en la misma clase. Kendall sentía que se le movía el suelo, casi se caía pero alcanzó a detenerse de Logan quien iba a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa Kendall? ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó preocupado Logan sujetando todavía al oji-verde.

–Si…es sólo que… –Kendall iba a hablar pero volvió a sentirse mareado, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el piso frío de la universidad.

–Claro que no estás bien… –Dijo Carlos al lado de Logan mientras veía a su amigo sentado.

–Sólo estoy un poco mareado –Respondió Kendall cuando sintió que ya se le estaba pasando.

–Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, vamos Carlos hay que llevarlo –Logan dijo comenzando a levantar al rubio.

–No…estoy bien, vayan a clases, saldré a tomar un poco de aire –Kendall comenzó a levantarse con sumo cuidado. Logan y Carlos no sabían que hacer.

– ¿Estás seguro? No creo que debas estar solo –Dijo Carlos oponiéndose.

–Estaré bien chicos, vayan –Habló Kendall.

–Está bien, le avisaremos al profesor que te sentías mal –Dijo Logan.

–Gracias chicos –Respondió Kendall, Logan y Carlos se dieron la vuelta para ir a su respectivo salón.

Kendall, como lo había dicho, salió a tomar aire al patio trasero, buscó una banca y se recostó. Hacía demasiado frío pero él no le daba importancia, sólo quería descansar.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan y Carlos entraron al salón, aun no llegaba el profesor. Los chicos divisaron a James sentado mirando su reflejo… como siempre. El castaño vio que sus amigo se dirigían hacia el pero no veía a Kendall.

–Que tal chicos –Saludó James guardando su espejo.

–Hola –Saludaron al unísono Logan y Carlos.

– ¿Dónde está Kendall? –Preguntó James.

–Sobre eso queremos hablarte –Respondió seriamente Logan.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó de nuevo James con un gesto de preocupación.

–Para nuestro punto de vista si –Contestó Carlos.

–Kendall sigue teniendo esos dolores de cabeza, le he dicho que vaya al médico pero hace caso omiso, él dice que está bien –Logan hizo una pausa y luego continuo –Pero hoy que veníamos por el pasillo se sintió mareado y al parecer fue tan fuerte el mareo que tuvo que sostenerse de mí y luego se sentó en el piso –Terminó de contar el genio.

– ¿Creen que sea algo grave? –Preguntó James a sus amigos.

–No lo sé… pero esperemos que no –Respondió el pálido.

– ¿Dónde está él ahora? – Volvió a cuestionar el castaño.

–Está en el patio trasero tomando aire, no asistirá a esta clase –Contestó Logan.

–Debo ir con él –James se levantó de su asiento, al parecer el profesor no iría, ya eran las 8:30, además muchos alumnos ya se habían ido.

Carlos y Logan lo pensaron un poco.

– ¿Crees que esté bien? –Carlos le preguntó a Logan.

–No lo sé pero me preocupa demasiado –Le respondió el genio.

–Vamos a verlo… –Dijo Carlos, ambos salieron del aula en busca de sus otros dos amigos.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall se encontraba recostado en la misma banca con los ojos cerrados, ya se sentía mejor pero de repente sintió que alguien lo miraba así que abrió sus ojos… era James.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome? – Preguntó Kendall sentándose correctamente.

–Lo suficiente para ver que sufres –Respondió James.

– ¿De qué hablas Jamie? –Preguntó desorientado el rubio.

–Kenny, no es normal lo que estás sufriendo… te llevaré al doctor –Dijo James tomando el brazo de Kendall levantándolo.

– ¿Qué? Pero aún tenemos más clases… –Kendall dijo.

–Pero es más importante tu salud… –Le respondió el castaño.

–Te prometo que saliendo de aquí iré al doctor…

–Ken… –Pero James tuvo que acceder, no podía negarle nada.

–Está bien pero con una condición –Dijo James.

– ¿Cuál?

–Que yo te llevaré –Respondió el lindo. Kendall lo pensó un poco pero al final acepto.

–Bien…ahora regresemos a clases –El oji- verde se levantó y caminó al lado de James, no sin antes darse un beso. Mientras caminaban de nuevo por el pasillo se encontraron a los otros dos chicos.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Carlos, Kendall solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Vayamos a la siguiente clase, creo que ya va a comenzar –Comentó Logan y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su respectivo salón.

Asistieron a todas las clases ese día, excepto a la primera. Cuando salieron de la escuela se detuvieron un momento en el estacionamiento, en el transcurso del camino hablaban de cosas casuales pero el único que no decía nada era Kendall, más bien no dijo casi nada en todo el día.

–Estaré solo en casa ¿quieren venir a ver películas esta tarde? No tenemos tarea y mañana es sábado así que ¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó Logan.

–Yo iré amigo –Respondió Carlos. Logan volteó a ver a James y Kendall, este último estaba distraído.

–No podemos ir Loggie, llevaré a Kendall al doctor ¿verdad Ken? – Pero James no obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro.

–Kendall… –El castaño lo sacudió un poco.

–Si… –Respondió cuando ya estaba prestando atención. Logan, Carlos y James sólo intercambiaron miradas.

–Te decía que iremos al doctor –Repitió el castaño.

–Oh sí –Fue lo único que dijo Kendall.

–Bueno si quieren podemos dejar esto para otro día –Dijo Logan.

–No chicos ustedes diviértanse, solo será una pequeña visita al doctor, para saber qué pasa con Kendall –Respondió James.

– ¿Seguros? –Logan seguía indeciso.

–Sí, nos vemos luego chicos –Se despidió James.

–Adiós… –Fue lo único que dijo Kendall, luego él y James fueron al vehículo del castaño.

Logan y Carlos se quedaron parados ahí un momento.

– ¿Lo notaste? –Preguntó Logan a Carlos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el moreno, Logan rodó los ojos.

–El extraño comportamiento de Kendall, en general siempre habla…ahora se mantuvo en silencio casi todo el día, además de que ha estado muy distraído –Contestó el genio.

–Sí, me di cuenta –Respondió Carlos.

–Bueno… –Resopló el genio –Vayamos a mi casa –Dicho esto Logan y Carlos se fueron de aquel lugar.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

James conducía a una velocidad moderada, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Kendall que estaba del lado del copiloto, pero el rubio mantenía la vista perdida hacia la ventana, en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que le diría el doctor. James notó su preocupación.

–Kendall –James lo llamó, el rubio volteó.

– ¿Qué pasa James? –Preguntó su novio.

–Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí… contigo –Respondió el castaño tomando una de las manos de Kendall que por cierto estaba helada.

–Lo sé James y por eso te amo pero… –El rubio se detuvo.

–Pero… –Lo animó a continuar el castaño.

–Tengo miedo… –Contestó Kendall –Miedo de que me pase algo y que te deje solo...de que yo me quede solo… que jamás te vuelva a ver.

–Estarás bien cariño… te lo prometo –James le respondió. En pocos minutos ya estaban en el consultorio. Aguardaron unos minutos y pronto apareció un señor con bata blanca, era el médico.

– ¿Quién es el enfermo? –Preguntó amigablemente.

–Es él, doctor –Respondió James apuntando al rubio.

–Bien pasa a mi consultorio –Le indicó el doctor, Kendall se levantó y miró por última vez a James, este le sonrió en señal de confianza. El rubio estaba dentro sentado en la camilla siendo examinado por el doctor.

–Dime ¿Cuál es tu malestar? –Preguntó el doctor.

–Bueno yo… he tenido dolores constantes de cabeza, algo fuertes, y hoy en la mañana me mareé, no pude mantenerme en equilibrio yo solo, tuvieron que ayudarme –Respondió Kendall.

–Bien…acuéstate –Le ordenó el doctor, Kendall obedeció. Tomó su presión y ritmo cardiaco.

–Tienes un poco alta la presión, al igual que tu ritmo cardíaco –Kendall estaba nervioso –Pero nada grave, sólo que no sé porque te dan los dolores de cabeza, al parecer estás bien, sólo un poco estresado–Terminó el doctor, Kendall se sintió aliviado –Pero…

– ¿Pero? –A Kendall se le salió esa pregunta por el nerviosismo, el médico solo sonrió.

–Si pero… te mandaré a hacer algunos estudios, en especial el de la resonancia magnética, es para estar seguros de que estés bien, no te angusties –Ahora si terminó el doctor, le entregó un papel donde le indicaba todo lo que le acababa de decir.

–Gracias doctor…

–De nada jovencito –Respondió el doctor.

Kendall salió de aquel lugar que lo tenía un poco aterrado, James vio que regresaba así que se paró y fue directamente hacia él.

– ¿Qué paso Kendall? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –Preguntó James ansioso.

–Dijo que tengo alta la presión y que mi ritmo cardíaco está un poco acelerado pero que según el estoy bien –Respondió Kendall.

– ¿Qué hay de los dolores de cabeza y los mareos? –Preguntó el castaño.

–No lo sabe, por eso me mando a hacer estos estudios –Le entregó el papel a James, el castaño lo leyó.

–Bien… mañana iremos a que te hagan estos estudios, además es fin de semana ¿está bien? –Dijo James.

–…

–Kendall…

–Si Jamie –Respondió resignado el rubio, en verdad no quería ir.

–Bien –James le sonrió y lo tomo por los hombros, salieron de aquel lugar. En unos cuantos minutos estaban fuera de la casa del rubio, aun en el auto.

–No quiero dejarte sólo… –Le dijo James a Kendall.

–Estaré bien James, no te preocupes por mí –Le respondió el oji- verde saliendo del auto. James al igual descendió del auto.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Reclamó el castaño.

–Pues…a mi casa supongo –Respondió el rubio.

– ¿No se te olvida algo? –Preguntó de nuevo James.

–Ah sí… –Respondió Kendall regresando, James sonrió y cerró los ojos en espera de un beso… que nunca llegó.

–Mi mochila… casi la olvido, gracias por recordármelo James –Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

–Pero… –James se dio la vuelta en dirección a su auto pero fue detenido por Kendall dándole la vuelta y besándolo tiernamente.

–Me la debías Jamie… –Kendall le dijo después de besarlo, luego lo abrazó.

–Eres un… –James no terminó la frase y correspondió el abrazo, le había encantado que hiciera eso, aunque al principio lo dejo confundido.

–Te amo… –Le dijo Kendall al oído, James sonrió al escucharlo.

–Y yo a ti… no tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo –Le respondió James, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–Nos vemos mañana Kendall –Se despidió el castaño.

–Adiós Jamie… –Le respondió el rubio. James subió a su auto pero antes de arrancar le mandó un beso, Kendall sonrió como idiota e hizo lo mismo, luego James arrancó.

Kendall sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta de su casa pero cuando entró se quedó estupefacto, no esperaba la presencia de aquella persona…

**Gracias por leer! Y disculpen si quedó un poco aburrido ): espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Malos recuerdos

**Otro capítulo! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, bueno sin más que decir… disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4: Malos recuerdos.**

– ¿Qué haces a-aquí? –Preguntó Kendall tartamudeando un poco.

– ¿Qué no puede venir un padre a ver a su único hijo varón? –Preguntó Robert, el padre de Kendall.

–Creí que vendrías dentro de 20 días, no ahora, además estás esperando un hijo con esa…mujer –Respondió el rubio con rencor en las últimas palabras.

Su padre cambió a un semblante triste –Kenny… –Comenzó acercándosele –Tu eres muy importante para mí, eres mi hijo… –Robert iba a abrazarlo pero el oji- verde retrocedió un paso.

–No papá…no… ¿acaso te importó dejarnos a mi madre y a mí solos? ¿Sabes por cuanto hemos tenido que pasar?... –Empezó a decir Kendall con rabia, aunque él sabía que no debía gritarle a su padre pero no podía contenerse.

–Kendall yo… –Pero Robert fue detenido por su hijo.

–Acaso… ¿acaso te importó como me sentí yo? Rompiste mi corazón, eras mi héroe… me decepcionaste –El rubio comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Robert al verlo en ese estado se vio como lo que era… un monstruo, había abandonado a su hijo y lastimado a Jennifer engañándola con otra mujer. Al menos Katie estaba con él.

–Kendall por favor, escúchame… lo siento –Se disculpó el padre de Kendall, el rubio solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación y comenzó a subir las escaleras pero a la mitad de estas se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a su padre.

–Que seas muy feliz con esa mujer… y tu hijo –Dicho esto, Kendall terminó de subir las escaleras, corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella con seguro. Robert bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá de su antigua casa.

– ¿Cómo podré ganarme a mi hijo de nuevo? –Se preguntó Robert.

–Tal vez tratando de reparar lo que hiciste –Respondió alguien en la puerta de la casa, era Jennifer.

–Jennifer… –Robert se paró de inmediato.

–No hace falta que digas nada, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tratar de recuperar lo que perdiste hace años –Respondió secamente la madre de Kendall – ¿Dónde está Katie?

–Está en un hotel… – Respondió Robert.

– ¿Sola? –Preguntó Jennifer, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro, sabía que significaba eso –La trajiste…trajiste a esa mujer contigo…

–Yo quería que Kendall la conociera mejor, además sabes que va a tener un hermanito –Dijo Robert como si nada. La señora Knight rodó los ojos.

–Estás loco si crees que Kendall lo va a aceptar tan rápido, lo lastimaste Robert… le has hecho mucho daño –Acusó la madre del rubio.

–Jennifer, no quieras ponerlo en mi contra, por si no lo recuerdas también es mi hijo.

– ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy poniendo en tu contra? Tu hiciste que Kendall dejara de confiar en ti, tú rompiste el lazo que tenían… el único que lo puso en contra fuiste tú mismo – Respondió Jennifer caminando hacia la cocina –Dile a Katie que la veré pronto, puedes irte cuando quieras –Y así Jennifer dio por terminada esa conversación.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

El rubio se encontraba tirado en su cama llorando contra la almohada, ver a su padre ahí le trajo demasiados malos recuerdos, como cuando su madre se la pasaba llorando todas las noches por culpa de él, prácticamente su padre era un cínico, les restregaba en la cara a esa mujer. Lo que más le dolía era ver a su madre así, por eso decidió que a partir de ese día no permitiría que su madre llorara más y lo cumplió. Así que ahora no necesitaba nada de él.

Kendall tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a James.

"James por favor… necesito hablar contigo…te necesito Jamie ven rápido" Después de mandárselo dejó su celular en su escritorio. Sólo aguardaba la llegada de su novio.

Robert decidió que lo mejor era irse, Kendall necesitaba estar solo y meditar todo lo que estaba sucediendo así que se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y salió. Jennifer vio por la ventana cómo se iba, sólo movió la cabeza y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

James se encontraba en su habitación leyendo unos libros de la universidad puesto que no tenpia nada que hacer, hasta que su celular vibró. Le había llegado un mensaje.

"James por favor… necesito hablar contigo…te necesito Jamie ven rápido" Kendall.

El castaño se alarmó un poco pensando que algo le había pasado "Espero que no sean esos dolores de nuevo" Pensó James, el chico salió de su casa lo más rápido posible en busca de su amado Kendall.

James caminaba rápido por las calles puesto que la casa de Kendall no quedaba muy lejos. Iba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó el castaño continuando su camino.

– ¿James? … ¿James Diamond? – Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas. Era Robert, el padre de Kendall.

James al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta, al principio no lograba reconocer a dicha persona pero después de un gran esfuerzo pudo recordar.

–Señor Knight… – Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

–Oh James mírate… estas más alto… –Dijo Robert abrazándolo, James correspondió el abrazo pues antes se llevaba muy bien con el padre de Kendall, aun cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho a la pobre madre de Kendall y por supuesto a Kendall.

–Bueno…han pasado dos años señor Knight –Respondió nervioso el castaño, sabía que ese hombre era un monstruo pero eso no le correspondía a el así que sólo fingió una sonrisa aunque quisiera golpearlo.

–Si… ¿a dónde vas jovencito? –Preguntó Robert.

James no sabía que decir, tal vez Kendall quería hablar con él al respecto de la llegada de su padre, así que mintió.

–Voy a comprar unas cosas para la universidad señor Knight.

–Oh ya veo, bueno quisiera seguir hablando contigo, además quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas sobre mi hijo pero ya no te entretengo más… ¿podré verte luego? –Respondió y preguntó Robert.

–Claro que sí señor Knight, cuando quiera –Respondió el castaño.

– ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a almorzar? No creo que a Brooke le moleste ¿o sí?

–No claro que no señor Knight –Contestó James.

–Bien te parece… ¿mañana a las 9 a.m. en la cafetería de siempre?… bueno me refiero a la que tú y los chicos visitaban a diario hace años –Preguntó el señor Knight.

–Con gusto –James le sonrió.

–Bueno nos vemos James…si ves a Logan y a Carlos diles que les mando saludos.

–Lo haré, hasta pronto señor Knight –Se despidió James viendo como aquel hombre se iba caminando por las frías calles, así que el castaño retomó el camino rumbo a la casa del rubio.

James llegó a su destino y tocó la puerta, abrió Jennifer, la madre de Kendall.

–Hola querido –Saludó la mujer.

–Hola señora Knight –Correspondió el saludo el castaño.

–Por favor pasa, Kendall está en su cuarto –Avisó Jennifer.

–Gracias señora Knight, con su permiso – Respondió educadamente el castaño y subió las escaleras, pronto llego al cuarto de su novio y toco la puerta.

– ¿Kendall? Soy yo… James –Dijo el castaño, se escucharon unos pasos y luego se abrió la puerta. Kendall regresó a su antigua posición.

James al verlo en ese estado…todo despeinado y con los ojos rojos se preocupó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia él.

– ¿Qué pasa Kenny? –James caminó y se sentó al lado del rubio sobando su espalda –Dime que tienes…

–Papá regresó… él regresó… –Fue lo único que dijo para después aferrarse al cuerpo de su novio.

–Tranquilízate mi amor… –Dijo James "Tal vez no deba decirle que quedé de verme con su padre mañana, lo empeoraría todo…" Pensó el castaño acariciando los cabellos dorados de su amado.

– ¿Tú jamás… me-me abando-donarías verdad Jamie? Por favor dime que no… –Preguntaba Kendall entre sollozos, James lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

–Claro que no Kenny… jamás te abandonaré, te amo tanto –Respondió el castaño.

–También te amo James…

– ¿Me dirás que es lo que paso? – Preguntó James. Kendall se tranquilizó un poco y habló.

–El vino a verme, según él me quiere pero…yo ya no confío en él, me hizo demasiado daño –Respondió Kendall incorporándose al lado de James.

–Ken, el tiempo lo dirá todo…tan sólo deja que las cosas pasen, no debes ser tan duro con él –Habló James abrazando a Kendall por la cintura.

–Lo sé es mi padre y lo sigo amando…aun con lo que nos hizo a mi madre y a mí –Respondió el rubio comenzando a recaer en el llanto, su cabeza volvía a experimentar los dolores.

–Shhh, descansa Kenny, necesitas descansar…hablaremos después de esto –Fue lo único que dijo James besando la cabeza de Kendall.

–Por favor quédate conmigo un rato más… –Suplicó el rubio.

–Claro amor… me quedaré contigo el tiempo que quieras –Respondió James.

–James… te amo –Dijo Kendall acostándose en la cama.

–Al igual que yo a ti Kendall… –Respondió el castaño colocándose al lado de su rubio favorito.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews! Nos vemos :33**


	5. Chapter 5: Esta es la verdad

**He regresado con otro capítulo, por aquí ya se empiezan a ver las cosas más claras. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 5: Esta es la verdad.**

James veía como Kendall descansaba a su lado en la cama, se veía tan tranquilo. Su respiración era moderada, estaba boca abajo disfrutando del silencio que lo dejaba descansar por ese momento.

Al castaño de una manera le seguía preocupando el rubio, mañana serían los estudios y se revelaría si en verdad está bien de salud… o no. Luego recordó que en la mañana almorzaría con el padre de Kendall "¿Le diré a Kendall sobre lo de su padre? ¿O será mejor callarlo? "Pensaba James mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello dorado de Kendall, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió que su novio se removía en la cama. Estaba despertando.

Kendall abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta que logro adaptarse a la luz que aún había en la habitación, pero por el color del cielo pudo percatarse de que esa luz pronto desaparecía puesto que en pocos minutos anochecería.

– ¿James? – Preguntó Kendall un poco adormilado.

–Aquí estoy Kenny… todo está bien –Respondió el castaño haciéndose a un lado para que Kendall pudiera sentarse.

– ¿Cuánto dormí?

–Como dos horas –Respondió James.

–Lo siento…

– ¿Por qué? No comprendo Kendall –Preguntó y respondió James un poco confundido.

–Por quitarte él tiempo con mis problemas pero yo… –Kendall fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de James en sus labios. Al parecer estaba un poco molesto.

–Escúchame bien Kendall Knight, tú jamás… ¿me oyes? JAMÁS me quitarías el tiempo, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí –Respondió James ante la mirada de temor de Kendall. Tal vez fue por el tono en que habló lo que causó un poco de miedo en el oji- verde –Perdón por hablarte así pero no podía permitir que dijeras eso –Se disculpó James abrazando a Kendall, este último seguía un poco aterrado.

–No te preocupes James… –Contestó Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Mañana iremos a que te hagas esos estudios ¿está bien? –James retomó el tema de hace unas horas antes, cuando estaban en la escuela.

–Sí, está bien… ¿a qué hora iremos?

–Qué te parece… ¿a la 1 de la tarde? –James dio esa hora puesto que en la mañana a las 9 estaría con el padre de Kendall almorzando.

– ¿No puede ser en la mañana? –Preguntó Kendall.

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

James meditó un poco sobre lo que le iba a decir.

–Porque saldré con mi madre desde muy temprano para arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa, así que yo iré a ayudarla –Mintió James.

–Oh… está bien James, pero si quieres puedo ir yo solo –Sugirió Kendall.

–No Kendall, para esa hora yo ya estaré aquí… para acompañarte –Contestó James levantándose de la cama, ya era hora de irse –No quisiera irme Ken, pero ya está anocheciendo y mi madre se preguntará en donde estoy.

–No te preocupes, te acompañaré a tu casa –Respondió Kendall levantándose al igual que el otro de la cama.

–No es necesario Kendall, quédate a descansar, de todas maneras agradezco el gesto de tu parte.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Volvió a preguntar Kendall.

–Si muy seguro.

Kendall fue hacia James y le dio un tierno beso, después lo abrazó.

–Gracias por todo James –Agradeció Kendall en el abrazo, James lo estrujó más al oír eso.

–Sabes que yo estaré siempre para ti –Respondió James separándose del rubio y tomando la perilla de la puerta.

–Y yo para ti –Dijo Kendall siguiendo al castaño que bajaba las escaleras. Se detuvieron un momento en cuanto se encontraban en la puerta principal.

–Nos vemos mañana Ken –Se despidió James abriendo y cruzando la puerta.

–Adiós James –Kendall correspondió la despedida, vio que el castaño caminara unas calles más y cerró la puerta. Iba hacia su cuarto pero de pronto escuchó un ruido en la cocina, como Kendall no sabía que su madre ya estaba en casa se acercó cautelosamente hacia el lugar.

– ¿Mamá? –Preguntó temeroso acercándose a la puerta de la cocina… nadie respondió, pero cuando iba a abrirla, su madre la abrió del otro lado causando que Kendall pegara un grito.

– ¡Lo siento cariño! No era mi intención asustarte, creí que ya sabías que estaba aquí –Se disculpó Jennifer.

–No te preocupes mamá…estoy… bien –Contestó el rubio tratando de recuperar el aire.

–¿Ya se fue James? –Preguntó la señora Knight, yendo al sofá.

–Sí, ya se fue –Contestó el rubio comenzando a ir hacia las escaleras.

–Espera… necesito hablar contigo –Dijo Jennifer. Kendall bajo las escaleras y se sentó al lado de su madre.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá?

–Verás Kendall… tu padre ha venido aquí sólo por ti, el aun te quiere –Comenzó la mamá de Kendall tocando el tema de la llegada de Robert.

–Pues eso no parecía hace años… –Respondió Kendall con molestia.

–Él quiere que sepas que te ama, que siempre lo ha hecho… el hecho de que no esté conmigo no debe hacer que pierdas el amor que le tienes, es tu padre – Dijo Jennifer tomando las manos de su hijo para que tratara de comprender mejor las cosas.

–Pero mamá… él te hizo demasiado daño…no pu-puedo –Contestó Kendall con un tono de angustia.

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero debes intentarlo… por favor Kendall, prométeme que lo intentarás.

–Mamá…

–Por Favor Kenny –Suplicó Jennifer.

–Está bien mamá… te lo prometo –Dijo Kendall no del todo convencido, pero tal vez su madre tenía razón… él era su padre.

–Bien... haré la cena –Dijo Jennifer parándose del sofá.

–Espera mamá, te ayudaré –Se ofreció Kendall imitando la acción de su madre.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, cuando estuvo lista se sentaron a disfrutar de ella, puesto que como Jennifer trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, casi nunca comía con su hijo. Kendall de alguna manera se sentía feliz puesto que al fin, aunque fuera un día, no comería solo.

Pronto terminaron, alzaron a mesa y lavaron los platos sucios, ambos estaban exhaustos y sólo querían llegar a la cama.

Subieron las escaleras, primero Kendall, seguido de su madre Jennifer, pero de repente el rubio se mareo en el transcurso y tuvo que detenerse de la pared. Su madre lo miró preocupada.

– ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó su madre sosteniéndolo.

–Si… fue un leve mareo, debe haber sido por la presión del día de hoy –Se excusó Kendall.

–Pero parecía que no podías ni sostenerte solo…

–No pasa nada mamá… estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme –Contestó Kendall comenzando a subir de nuevo las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al primer piso se despidieron para ir a dormir.

–Descansa mamá… –Dijo Kendall dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Tú también hijo, te amo –Respondió Jennifer acariciando la cabeza de su hijo como muestra de cariño.

–Yo también te amo –Contestó Kendall. Jennifer fue hacia su cuarto y Kendall hacia el suyo para descansar. Mañana sería un día pesado para Kendall, muy pesado.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Ya había amanecido en las frías calles de la ciudad. James caminaba hacia la cafetería indicada por el señor Knight para su encuentro, eran las 8:50 de la mañana, iba a buen tiempo. Cuando llegó se sentó en una de las mesas que daba hacia la calle, permitiendo así tener la vista libre.

Pasados unos minutos llegó Robert, en cuanto divisó al castaño lo saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Buenos días James –Saludó el mayo abrazando al castaño.

–Buenos días señor Knight –James correspondió el saludo educadamente.

Pronto la mesera se acercó a ellos, colocó un café a cada uno de cortesía y tomo su orden, cuando terminó de anotarlo en una libreta pequeña desapareció de su vista. Robert quería entablar la conversación puesto que el castaño estaba muy callado, antes no era así.

–Dime James ¿siempre eres así de callado? –Preguntó Robert tomando un poco de café. James solo río – ¿Cómo están Logan y Carlos? Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo –Preguntó Robert cambiando de tema.

–Ellos están bien señor Knight, no han cambiado en nada –Respondió James con una leve sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos.

–Que bien… ¿y Kendall? –Preguntó Robert entre temeroso y ansioso.

–También… está muy bien –Respondió James tomando un poco de café. Robert lo miraba entre triste y preocupado. En verdad quería saber cómo estaba su hijo.

–Y… ¿cómo le va en la escuela?

–Es el mejor de la clase, seguido de Logan –Esto último lo dijo divertido, su amigo genio era tan gracioso cuando estaba bajo presión.

–Ya veo…

–Sí –Dijo James tomando más café, tal vez los nervios lo hacían llevar la taza a su boca tantas veces, para no dar muchas explicaciones. Robert era intimidante, James siempre creyó eso.

– ¿Te ha preguntado o hablado sobre mí? –Preguntó Robert con la esperanza de que su hijo al menos se acordara de él después de dos años de casi no verlo. Por lo general cuando venía sólo dejaba a Katie y se iba sin saludar al rubio, después de unos días regresaba por ella tocando solo la bocina del auto, ni siquiera se bajaba.

James al escuchar aquella pregunta se llevó la taza de nuevo a su boca pero para su suerte… ya no había café. Nervioso empezó a acomodar su cabello y trató de formular bien lo que iba a decir.

–Pues él… a veces menciona cosas del pasado, como cuando usted solía pasar todas las noches con el mirando el cielo y contando las estrellas –Respondió James, eso era cierto.

–Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

– ¿Extraña a Kendall? –Esta pregunta se le salió a James, de hecho lo había pensado pero al parecer… pensó en voz alta.

–James… Kendall es mi hijo y lo amo… claro que lo extraño –Contestó Robert.

–Entonces ¿porque ni siquiera lo ha llamado desde que se fue? –Preguntó James algo molesto, Kendall sufrió mucho cuando su padre se fue, y lo sigue haciendo, pero ahora eso se ha convertido en resentimiento hacia el mayor por parte del rubio.

–Yo…estaba ocupado –Fue lo que respondió Robert bajando la mirada.

–Estuvo ocupado… ¿2 años? Perdóneme señor Knight pero lo que hizo estuvo mal, Kendall ha sufrido demasiado desde que usted lo abandono, eso no lo justifica –James estaba enojado por la actitud de Robert.

–James… ¿acaso sabes por qué he venido sin avisar? –Cambió de tema Robert. James se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero era cierto… él no sabía porque el papá de Kendall había llegado sin avisar, se supone que llegaría dentro de 4 meses.

–No señor Knight.

–James he venido porque… me quedan pocos días de vida – Confesó Robert cambiando su semblante a uno de extrema tristeza. James se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

– ¿De qué está hablando? –Preguntó confundido el castaño.

–James… tengo un tumor cerebral –Confesó Robert. James no podía creer lo que le había dicho.

– ¿De qué está ha-hablando señor Knight?

–Verás James… antes de que conociera a la madre de Kendall, Jennifer, yo tenía un problema en el riñón, fui al médico y me trataron por unos 2 años más pero al parecer el tratamiento falló pero yo no me percaté de eso, yo seguía con mi vida normal. Entonces conocí a Jennifer, me casé con ella y tuvimos a Kendall, cuando mi pequeño tenía alrededor de 1 año comencé de nuevo con dolores pero en la cabeza, así que volví a ir al doctor y me dijeron que la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, que el tumor había ido hacia mi cabeza como en muchos caso pero que tal vez se podría curar con buenos tratamientos y terapias… yo les creí –Pausó un momento el señor Knight –Acudí a donde los doctores me decían y todo parecía ir excelente, los doctores me dieron de alta y dijeron que estaba curado. Pasaron varios años más pero cuando Kendall tenía 16, hace 2 años, recaí en la enfermedad y me dijeron que sólo un milagro podría curarme… que me siguiera tomando aquellos medicamentos pero que no prometían nada. Hace un mes que fui al doctor para mi revisión y me dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer… que me quedaban alrededor de 2 meses de vida, por eso he venido sin avisar…quiero recuperar a mi hijo aunque sea en mis últimos días –Terminó Robert con lágrimas en los ojos, James no sabía que hacer así que sólo se paró y abrazó fuertemente al padre de su novio.

–Yo… sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo –Decía entre sollozos Robert aferrado al cuerpo de James.

**¿Les gustó? Háganme saber que le pareció. Espero sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Besos! :33**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorpresas

**Al fin he regresado después de desaparecerme por un muy pero muy largo tiempo**, **pero todo este tiempo he sufrido de un terrible bloqueo… no saben cómo he sufrido para poder escribir este capítulo, en todas mis historias no se me ocurre ¡nada! Además de que mencione que sufrí un accidente automovilístico y me duele horrible el cuello y espalda, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la computadora. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: Sorpresas.**

–Y lo hará Sr. Knight… lo hará –Respondió James ante lo que Robert había dicho. El padre de Kendall rompió el abrazo y limpió algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

–James…sé que he sido un mal padre pero… ¿me ayudarías con mi hijo Kendall? Al menos quiero morir con la sensación de que todo está bien –Dijo Robert un poco más tranquilo volviendo a tomar asiento.

James se sentía en una difícil situación, a él no le correspondía meterse en los asuntos familiares de su novio pero… tampoco quería ser desalmado con el padre de Kendall.

–Está bien…

La mesera regreso con los platillos en mano, James tomó asiento y ambos comenzaron a comer, el silencio reinaba dentro de la cafetería puesto que ellos dos eran los primeros clientes del día. James veía al hombre que estaba frente a él… realmente había cambiado demasiado en dos años, su cara se veía algo más demacrada y a su cabello rubio le comenzaban a salir canas, sus ojos verdes se veían apagados… sin vida.

Robert al sentirse observado por el chico se puso un poco nervioso, James notó eso y dejo de hacerlo. El celular del mayor sonó, le había llegado un mensaje de su actual pareja… Sarah.

"Querido… Katie quiere ir a visitar a su hermano, además, creo que es hora de que yo hable con él. Piénsalo, espero tu confirmación." –Sarah

–James… saliendo de aquí iré traeré a Katie con Kendall –Dijo Robert terminando el platillo que tenía en frente. James se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–Eso es estupendo pero… –James paró cuando recordó que tenía que ir con Kendall a hacerse los estudios.

– ¿Pero?

–Bueno es que… saliendo de aquí los chicos y yo íbamos a… entregar un trabajo a la universidad –Mintió James.

– ¿En Sábado? –Preguntó Robert extrañado.

–Sí… el maestro es algo exigente y quiere vernos para comprobar que lo hicimos nosotros –"Pero que excusa más estúpida James…"

Robert lo pensó un poco… pero al final le creyó.

–Está bien… la escuela los tiene bastante ocupados –Dijo Robert algo triste.

–Pero puede traer a Katie después de las 2 de la tarde… a esa hora ya estaremos aquí –Dijo James para que el padre de Kendall no se sintiera mal.

–Estupendo –Fue lo único que dijo Robert con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sacando su celular para avisarle a Sarah.

Ambos terminaron sus respectivos platillos, Robert insistió en pagar la cuenta puesto que él lo había invitado. Después de la pequeña discusión sobre la cuenta salieron del establecimiento en dirección a la casa del rubio. Pasados 10 minutos de caminata en silencio llegaron a su destino, parando así frente a la puerta de los Knight.

–Bien James llegamos… les deseo suerte con lo de su trabajo escolar –Dijo Robert abrazando a James como despedida –Vendré más tarde con la pequeña… y una sorpresa.

– ¿Una sorpresa? –Preguntó James rompiendo el abrazo.

–Así es… espero que a Kendall no le disguste –Agregó Robert al recordar que a su hijo no le caía muy bien su pareja que digamos. James no sabía de qué hablaba pero esperaba que a Kendall no le afectara la "sorpresa" de su padre.

–Hasta pronto James…

–Adiós Sr. Knight.

James esperó a que el hombre desapareciera de las calles para que Kendall no lo viera y pasara un mal rato. Un poco nervioso tocó la puerta de su novio… pero nadie abría.

"_Sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras James… no es necesario que toques, esta también es tu casa" _

James recordó las palabras de la mamá de Kendall, así que esta vez sí le tomó la palabra y abrió. Cuando entró la casa estaba en completo silencio, James se puso algo tenso pensando en que algo había pasado, así que con cuidado subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su novio.

– ¿Kendall? –Preguntó tocando la puerta del mencionado… pero nadie abrió. James se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba y abrió la puerta… al entrar se encontró con una rara escena.

Kendall estaba sentado frente a un espejo observándose… parecía estar fuera de la realidad. James se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, este se sobresaltó.

–Tranquilo… soy yo –Dijo James calmando a Kendall.

– ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías un poco más tarde… –Dijo Kendall mirando al castaño de una manera diferente. Kendall arrugaba los ojos cuando lo estaba viendo.

–Pues ya casi es hora de irnos… ¿acaso no escuchaste que llamé a la puerta? –Preguntó James.

–No…

–Kendall… ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó James al notar que al rubio se le dificultaba ver.

Y en efecto… Kendall no podía ver bien, las imágenes se veían duplicadas. En pocas palabras veía doble.

–Sí… estoy bien, es sólo que… estoy un poco mareado –Mintió Kendall.

–Eso no es normal… vayamos a hacerte esos análisis inmediatamente –Dijo James parando al rubio y llevándolo a la puerta. Kendall comenzó a recuperar la vista normal.

– ¿Puedes caminar solo? –Preguntó James una vez llegando a las escaleras.

–Creo que sí… vámonos – Dijo Kendall bajando las escaleras seguido del castaño. Luego salieron de la casa.

–Iremos en el auto de mi madre puesto que hoy decidió irse en transporte, además, veo que has venido a pie –Dijo Kendall sacando las llaves del auto de su chaqueta.

– ¿Estás loco? Manejaré yo, tú no puedes hacerlo en ese estado –Dijo James acercándose y quitándole las llaves.

–Está bien… pero trata de no chocar, mi madre me mataría si encuentra un solo rayón en su auto –Dijo Kendall entrando al auto seguido de James.

–Cálmate… no manejo tan mal –Se quejó James.

–Como digas James…. ¡auch! –Kendall se sobó el brazo.

–Eso es para que veas que no manejo mal, son ideas tuyas –Dijo James encendiendo el auto –Te tengo una sorpresa…

– ¿Una sorpresa? –Preguntó Kendall confundido.

–Así es, Katie vendrá esta tarde.

–Al fin la veré después de tanto tiempo –Dijo Kendall sonriendo –Pero… ¿cómo sabes eso?

James se quedó un momento en silencio, no podía decirle a Kendall sobre el encuentro que tuvo con su padre esa mañana.

–Solo lo se…

Kendall decidió no tocar el tema, James a veces podía ser muy misterioso… por alguna extraña razón eso era algo que amaba de él.

– ¿Y qué has pensado? –Preguntó James tratando de entablar una conversación.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Kendall no comprendía lo que James le había preguntado.

–Sobre la repentina llegada de tu padre…

El auto se quedó en un incómodo silencio, James mantuvo la vista fija en la pista, en cambio Kendall ladeó su cabeza y miró al castaño.

–James… yo no sé qué hacer, estoy muy confundido… aun no estoy listo –Dijo Kendall esperando a que James cruzara la mirada con la suya, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que esto pasara.

–Cariño… sabes que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, pero tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a tu padre –Dijo James tomando la mano de Kendall.

El rubio lo pensó un poco… tal vez debería hacerlo.

–Gracias James… lo tomaré en cuenta –Fue lo único que dijo apretando la mano de su acompañante. James en cuanto hizo contacto con la mano de Kendall sintió algo diferente.

– ¿Estás nervioso cierto?

–Algo…

–Todo estará bien… te lo prometo –Respondió James tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y se soltaron… ya habían llegado. Salieron del auto y entraron al establecimiento que estaba totalmente pintado de blanco, se acercaron a la recepción con una señorita, saludaron y mostraron el papel que indicaban los estudios a realizarse.

–Bien… ¿Quién es Kendall Knight? –Preguntó amablemente la señorita vestida de blanco.

–Soy yo… –Respondió Kendall.

–Por favor sígame –Indicó la mujer comenzando a caminar. James le sonrió a su novio y lo vio alejarse por el gran pasillo.

–Por favor póngase esta bata, puede cambiarse en el cubículo de la derecha, el doctor lo atenderá en unos momentos para dar inicio a los estudios –Dijo la señorita dejando solo al pobre chico.

Kendall hizo lo que le indicaron y se sentó en espera del médico… minutos después apareció el hombre con bata blanca.

– ¿Kendall Knight? Soy el doctor Jason –El mayor estiró su mano en forma de saludo.

–Mucho gusto…

–Bien, ven conmigo, daremos inicio.

Kendall aunque lo disimulaba muy bien tenía miedo, nunca antes había entrado a un lugar rodeado de tantos aparatos. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar por que todo saliera bien.

James esperaba ansioso en la sala de espera… "Son ya la 1:30 de la tarde ¿Estará todo bien?" era la única pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, pero se alivió al ver que su novio venía solo por el gran pasillo en el que se había ido antes. James se levantó y caminó rápidamente a su lado.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó James tomando de los hombros a Kendall.

–No lo sé… los resultados estarán listos a partir del Lunes después del medio día –Respondió Kendall.

–Vayamos a casa… debes descansar, creo que este día ha sido un poco estresante para ti.

Ambos chicos caminaron de regreso al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y condujeron a la casa del rubio. Cuando llegaron James aparcó el auto frente a esta y los dos bajaron parándose en la puerta.

– ¿Estás listo para ver a Katie? –Preguntó James.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Kendall abrió la puerta y de nuevo todo estaba en silencio… ambos cruzaron miradas confundidas.

–Creo que tal vez se le hizo tarde…

–No lo creo hermano mayor –Respondió alguien saliendo de la cocina, Kendall corrió a la pequeña y la abrazó como si no hubiera mañana.

–Te extrañé tanto Katie… no tienes ni idea de cuánto espere esto –Dijo Kendall besando la pequeña cabeza de su hermana.

–También te extrañé Kendall… papá siempre me habla de ti –Dijo la pequeña, Kendall borró un poco la sonrisa que tenía al escuchar eso. James estaba parado presenciando la escena, así que trató de aligerar el ambiente.

–Hola Katie…

– ¡Hola James! – Contestó Katie abrazando al castaño.

–Veo que has crecido demasiado… pero para mí seguirás siendo la misma niña pequeña –Dijo James sonriendo con ternura.

Katie correspondió la sonrisa y luego miró a su hermano.

–Hay alguien que quiere verte… –Dijo la pequeña tomando de la mano a su hermano y conduciéndole a la sala. Kendall miró confundido a James, el castaño sólo alzó los hombros.

–Kendall… ella es Sarah.

El oji- verde se quedó viendo a aquella mujer… y sin duda alguna el coraje comenzó a apoderarse de él, queriendo en ese momento acabar con la persona que tenía en frente.

**Vuelvo a disculparme… creo que el capítulo quedó algo aburrido pero aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Besos :33**


	7. Chapter 7: La noticia del dolor

**Hola amigos lectores, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Los dejo que lean… los veo abajo :33 Disfruten c:**

**Capítulo 7: La noticia del dolor.**

–Quiero… que se vaya –Dijo Kendall respirando varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

–Pero Kendall, Sarah ha venido aquí para…

– ¡Quiero que se vaya Katie! ¡No la quiero volver a ver en esta casa! –Gritó Kendall lleno de furia, sus ojos se veían de una manera diferente, ya no era el verde esmeralda que causaba una adicción a quien los viera, sino, se veían poco a poco sin brillo… como los de su padre.

– Sé que tu padre cometió errores… – Comenzó a decir Sarah.

-Así es… – Kendall hablaba con mucha rabia – ¡Errores como tú!

– ¡Tan sólo escúchame! – Gritó Sarah – Tu madre no tiene la culpa de que Robert la haya dejado…

– ¡Vete!

– Él tiene un problema… por eso ha venido a verte…

James se alertó al escuchar lo que había dicho la mujer "¿Le dirá que su padre está desahuciado? ¿Qué le queda poco menos de un mes de vida? No… si se lo dice… empeorará todo" Pensaba el castaño con los nervios a punto de hacerlo explotar.

– ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! ¡Tú eres la única culpable de que mi familia se haya desintegrado!

– Kendall por favor déjame hablar…

– ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Déjame en paz!

– ¡Kendall por favor es algo muy importante lo que tengo que decirte! – Sarah no lograba que el rubio se tranquilizara, este sólo daba vueltas en la sala. Estaba tan enojado.

– ¡No voy a escucharte! ¡Jamás lo haré! Y te juro… – Dijo Kendall comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente a Sarah, tanto que James tuvo que reaccionar y detenerlo – ¡Juro que pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi familia! – Gritaba Kendall tratando de zafarse del agarre de James, Katie miraba la escena asustada – ¡Te irás al infierno! ¡Lo juro!

Al terminar de decir eso logró zafarse del agarre de James y subió las escaleras. Al subirlas no se escuchó nada más que un tremendo portazo que hizo temblar a la casa. En ese momento un silencio incómodo reino la casa de los Knight, Katie estaba asombrada por la actitud de Kendall, James estaba incómodo en esa situación ya que a él no le correspondía el haber escuchado esa discusión tan fuerte y Sarah se veía decepcionada.

Sarah era mucho más joven que la señora Knight, su piel era bronceada y se notaba que cuidaba mucho su apariencia. Su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía unos ojos color café, era de complexión delgada y un cuerpo torneado… podría decirse que casi parecía la hija de Robert.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos cariño – Dijo Sarah rompiendo el silencio dirigiéndose a Katie – No debí haber venido.

– No te preocupes Sarah… mi hermano al principio es terco, pero verás que pronto logrará tomarte afecto – Dijo Katie abrazando a su madrastra, luego dirigió la mirada a James.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta escena James, me dio gusto verte – Dijo Katie ahora yendo hacia el novio de su hermano.

– No te preocupes Katie, ya verás que pronto todo irá mejorando, te veré luego – Respondió James abrazando a la pequeña.

Katie se separó del castaño y volvió con Sarah.

– Hasta luego jovencito – Se despidió Sarah saliendo de la casa seguido de Katie. Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, James se quedó solo en la sala… debía ir a ver a su novio.

*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR* BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*

Kendall cuando subió a su habitación se tiró al suelo, no por la discusión que había tenido con esa mujer, sino porque un dolor en su cabeza lo atacó por completo. No podía ni siquiera mantenerse de pie… pero solo fue repentino, después de unos segundos el dolor desapareció, dejando a un Kendall muy confundido.

El rubio logró levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su cama… pero de pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. "Seguro es James" pensó el rubio.

– Pasa…

James entró con sumo cuidado y tomó asiento al lado de Kendall. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Kendall decidió romperlo.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que venir? No tenía derecho a venir a mi casa después de lo que le ha hecho a mi madre… – Dijo Kendall con la mirada clavada al suelo de la habitación.

– No lo sé… – Fue lo único que dijo James, en realidad el castaño no sabía que decir.

– Pero… ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirme?

James se puso un poco nervioso pero trató de disimularlo.

– Quizá debiste escucharla en ese momento – Respondió James.

– Es que… no lo sé… ¡simplemente no pude! Al verla sentí... tanto coraje – Dijo Kendall levantándose de la cama. James imitó su acción.

– Lo mejor será que descanses… te hace falta Kenny, ya no pienses ahorita en eso – Sugirió James tomándolo del hombro. Kendall volteó y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de James.

– Tienes razón… lamento que hayas presenciado lo de hace unos momentos – Se disculpó Kendall.

– No te preocupes… si necesitas algo tan sólo házmelo saber, sabes que siempre te apoyaré – Dijo James abrazando al rubio, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

– Gracias James… te lo agradezco mucho – Dijo Kendall suspirando el aroma de James que tanto le encantaba.

– Ahora, sólo descansa…

*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR* BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR*

Ya era lunes, había pasado un día desde el encuentro de Kendall con Sarah, después de eso nadie había querido comentar más sobre el tema. Esta semana no habría clases puesto que la escuela había cerrado por fumigación, así que tenían toda la semana libre.

Eran las 11:00 a.m. y James se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad… estaba preocupado.

Exactamente al mediodía los resultados podían ser recogidos por Kendall y al fin así, saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando con él. El castaño iba rumbo a la casa del rubio para recogerlo e ir por los dichosos resultados, en pocos minutos ya estaba fuera de la casa, así que tocó siendo recibido por Kendall.

– Hola James – Saludó Kendall con una sonrisa dejando entrar a su castaño favorito.

– Hola Kendall ¿listo para irnos?

– En verdad no quisiera ir…

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó James tomando del cuello al rubio.

– No lo sé… presiento algo – Respondió Kendall tomando de la cintura a su novio.

– Seguramente son los nervios… verás que todo saldrá bien, ahora vayamos que ya es un poco tarde – Respondió James besando la mejilla del oji- verde.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Jennifer, James insistió en conducir y el rubio no se opuso, en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pasados 20 minutos los chicos ya se encontraban en la recepción esperando la entrega de los resultados.

Una señorita muy amable nombró al rubio y le entregó el sobre, Kendall agradeció y salió de aquel establecimiento seguido de James para ir directo con el doctor puesto que ya tenían cita con él. Una vez en el consultorio el doctor llamó a Kendall para que pasara, y le dijo que James también podía entrar.

– Bien… ¿tienes los resultados? – Preguntó el médico.

– Sí doctor – Respondió el rubio entregándole el sobre.

El doctor los abrió y comenzó a leerlos, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. Cuando termino de hacerlo suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio.

– Dime Kendall… ¿Mencionaste en la consulta anterior mareos de alta intensidad además de dolores de cabeza, cierto?

– Sí doctor… el dolor era muy intenso – Respondió Kendall tomando la mano de James por debajo del escritorio del doctor.

– ¿Has experimentado pérdida momentánea o borrosa de la vista? ¿O quizá visión doble?– Preguntó el doctor con un tono ligero de preocupación.

– Bueno… el día que fui a hacerme los estudios, por la mañana, no podía ver bien… veía doble – Respondió Kendall nervioso.

El doctor hizo para atrás la cabeza y tomo una bocanada de aire algo grande, luego regresó a su postura normal. Los chicos estaban asustados.

– Joven Diamond… ¿me permite unos minutos afuera? – Preguntó el médico saliendo del consultorio, en el pasillo de la clínica. James miró preocupado a Kendall, soltó su mano y le susurró _"Enseguida vuelvo… tranquilo Kenny"_ para luego dejar completamente a Kendall en un estado de confusión. James alcanzó al médico y cerró la puerta del consultorio para que el rubio no escuchara la conversación.

– ¿Qué pasa doctor? Por favor dígame que está pasando… – Preguntó James sintiendo dolor en el estómago, seguro eran los nervios.

– James no voy a mentirte… los estudios que le fueron realizados al joven Knight no son buenos – Dijo el doctor mirando fijamente al muchacho que tenía frente a él.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó James sintiendo lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos.

– Los resultados hacen mención a… – El doctor pausó un momento, causando desesperación en James.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! Por favor dígalo… – Suplicaba James.

– Hacen mención a la aparición de un tumor – Soltó en seco el doctor. James sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, de pronto recordó unos datos que le había dicho Logan sobre los tumores.

– Pero… hay tumores benignos y malignos ¿no es así? … ¿Es benigno doctor? ¡¿Es benigno?! – James comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas al no recibir respuesta por parte del médico.

– Lo siento James… a Kendall le quedan aproximadamente 90 días de vida…

El castaño comenzó a llorar sin parar… su corazón le dolía demasiado, el amor de su vida pronto dejaría de existir, esa era la dura realidad.

**¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber por medio de un review :33 Lamento haber tardado en actualizar u.u Espero vernos pronto por aquí.**

**Besos! :33**


	8. Chapter 8: Lo superaremos juntos

**Regreso con otro capítulo algo… ¿dramático? No lo sé, ustedes dirán xD**

**Agradezco mucho a todos los que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Sin más rodeos disfruten el capítulo :33**

**Capítulo 8: Lo superaremos juntos.**

"_¿Por qué tardan tanto?"_ Kendall se preguntaba una y otra vez, comenzaba a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba y sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío… era una sensación horrorosa.

Mientras tanto, James seguía llorando descontroladamente en el pasillo. El doctor veía cada gesto de dolor por parte del castaño, aunque no lo crean, a él también se le rompía el corazón de ver a una persona en ese estado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más para que James se tranquilizara un poco, cuando el doctor se percató de eso decidió hablar.

– James, deberías hablar con Kendall acerca de esto… – Propuso el médico con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

– No creo poder en este momento doctor, será mejor que usted le diga la verdad, yo… no puedo – Dijo James tratando de limpiar sus ojos con la chaqueta que traía puesta.

– Está bien… pero esperarás aquí afuera del consultorio – Respondió el médico.

– Sí, lo haré…

El doctor caminó unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta del consultorio, estaba nervioso puesto que diría la peor noticia que puede dar un médico. Cuando entró divisó a su paciente mirando el suelo, éste alzó la cabeza y lo miró de una manera extraña.

– ¿Dónde está James? – Preguntó Kendall cuando el doctor se sentó en frente de él

– Él está bien… ahora Kendall, necesito hablar contigo.

El oji- verde lo miró con miedo, presentía que lo que el doctor le iba a decir era algo malo.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó temeroso.

– Verás… casos como el tuyo rara vez me han tocado, por eso quiero que seas fuerte – El médico hablaba en un tono neutral.

– ¿Casos como el mío? ¿Ser fuerte? No comprendo nada…

El médico suspiró pesadamente.

– Kendall, todo los síntomas que has presentado durante todo este tiempo son debidos a que… tienes un tumor en el cerebro.

Kendall al escuchar las palabras mencionadas por el mayor se congeló… no podía tener eso, él estaba sano hace unos cuantos meses.

– Eso no puede ser… yo no he sufrido ningún golpe en la cabeza para que se me formara un tumor, debe de haber un error en los estudios, exijo que me los hagan de nuevo – Protestó el rubio parándose bruscamente de la silla frente al escritorio.

– No hay ningún error hijo, lo lamento – Respondió el doctor con lástima.

– Eso no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! Pero… ¿se puede operar verdad? Si… se puede operar, yo lo sé – Kendall comenzaba a alterarse mientras caminaba en círculos en el consultorio.

– El tumor ya está muy avanzado… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Dijo el doctor. Kendall paró en seco al escuchar eso.

– ¿Cómo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¡Usted es doctor! ¡Debe de curarme! ¡Es su obligación! – Kendall comenzaba a ponerse agresivo.

– ¡Escúchame, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer! – El doctor se paró de su escritorio, temía que Kendall fuera a golpearlo, y no lo culpaba en esos momentos.

– ¿Me voy a morir?... – Preguntó Kendall mirando fijamente al doctor, el cuál no contestó – ¡Dígamelo!

– Lamento decirte que… te quedan aproximadamente 90 días de vida Kendall – Tuvo que decirlo, era mejor decir la verdad en ese momento.

Kendall se quebró en ese instante. Comenzó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas frente al mayor.

James podía verlo todo desde un extremo de la puerta ya que estaba entre abierta, se le rompía el corazón verlo en el suelo mientras que el doctor trataba de consolarlo.

El médico tomó del brazo al rubio y lo levantó delicadamente, luego lo guio a la silla más cercana y lo sentó. En pocos minutos Kendall paró de llorar, ahora se encontraba mirando a la nada, su mirada estaba completamente ida.

El doctor salió del consultorio para buscar a James. El castaño estaba recargado en la pared blanca de aquella clínica, así que se acercó a él.

– Está adentro… al parecer está pensado en muchas cosas – Dijo el doctor colocándose al lado del muchacho.

– Lo sé…

– Será mejor que vayan a casa, necesita asimilar bien la información – Sugirió el mayor. James lo pensó por unos momentos.

– Tiene razón, gracias por todo doctor – Agradeció el castaño con voz apagada mientras le daba la mano al doctor.

– No me lo agradezcas James, por favor… va a necesitar mucho apoyo de tu parte en estos días, lo más probable es que entre en depresión, tienes que estar ahí para sacarlo adelante.

– Daré lo mejor de mi… haré que sus últimos días de vida sean los mejores – Cuando James dijo esto sintió un vacío muy grande dentro de su corazón, jamás en su vida creyó pasar por algo así… en poco tiempo el amor de su vida dejaría de existir en este mundo.

– Aún en ésta situación tendrán que seguir viniendo, necesito hacer más estudios para saber la razón del porqué de la enfermedad de Kendall – Dijo el doctor tratando de sonar sutil.

En ese momento James recordó que el padre de Kendall tenía un tumor en el cerebro desde hace años… quizá eso era la razón de lo que tenía Kendall… era genético.

– Doctor… el padre de Kendall tiene un tumor desde hace años, se lo estaba tratando pero todo salió mal y ahora está por… morir, ¿cree que tenga que ver algo con Kendall? – Preguntó James.

– Por supuesto… es genético, eso explica el repentino tumor en el chico. En estos casos es lamentable ya que si no se cura ésta enfermedad puede seguir creciendo durante las generaciones… lástima que no se detectó a tiempo y que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Respondió el doctor

Con sumo cuidado el castaño entró de nuevo al consultorio, se acercó lentamente al rubio y le habló con mucha delicadeza.

– Kendall… será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar – Dijo James con un tono de voz suave, Kendall lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego los volvió a clavar en el suelo. James se impacientó al no recibir respuesta por parte de Kendall – Por favor.

James tomó uno de sus brazos para levantarlo, Kendall cooperó y comenzó a caminar, pronto ambos llegaron al auto y James comenzó a conducir en dirección a la casa de su novio. Al término de pocos minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de la gran casa. El rubio sin aviso salió del auto y se recargó en la puerta de éste.

James miraba como su novio reaccionaba, no sabía que decir en esos momentos… todo había sido tan repentino. Miles de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de James… ¿Cómo le diría a su madre? ¿Qué pasaría con Katie? ¿Con Robert?

Este último nombre resonó en su _cabeza "¿Qué va a pasar con Kendall cuando su padre muera? ¿Lograrán arreglar sus diferencias?"_ James estaba estresado, no era justo que la muerte se llevara tan rápido a Kendall, él aún era muy joven… tenía tantas cosas que hacer por delante, ellos se habían jurado amarse para siempre… pero esa promesa estaba por romperse.

En pocos segundos James salió del auto y se colocó al lado de Kendall, el rubio tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

– Kendall… entremos a tu casa – Sugirió James tomando a su novio del brazo, éste como si se tratara de un robot comenzó a caminar. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la gran casa subieron a la habitación del oji- verde. James se percató de que no había otra persona más en la casa.

Al llegar a la habitación Kendall se sentó en la cama y volvió a realizar lo mismo que había estado haciendo desde que recibió la noticia… mirar al suelo como si fuera a desaparecer. James se sentó a su lado sin saber que decir, no tenía palabra alguna que saliera de su boca, estaba demasiado triste como para poder articular algo. Pero de repente el castaño se sorprendió al oír la voz de Kendall.

– James… yo lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de romperse a llorar. James rápidamente lo abrazó mientras que grandes lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

– No digas eso Kendall… no pidas perdón… tú no has hecho nada malo – Dijo James entre sollozos tratando de calmarlo, lo cual iba a ser imposible.

– Nos prometimos nunca dejarnos… nunca separarnos… he roto la promesa James – Kendall hablaba con un dolor tremendo en la garganta, por lo menos en ese momento intentaba mantener la cordura y no tirarse al suelo a llorar.

– No has roto na-nada Kendall…

– ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Soy un maldito bueno para nada! – Kendall comenzaba a alterarse… la cordura estaba desapareciendo.

– No Ken… no digas eso – James estaba subiendo el tono de voz, al igual que el rubio.

– Sólo sirvo para causar dolor en las personas que amo… ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste antes dios?! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me mataste antes?! – Al decir esto, Kendall se tiró al suelo, mientras que con sus puños golpeaba el suelo fuertemente. James rápidamente se paró a detenerlo… iba a lastimarse.

– ¡No Kendall! ¡No digas eso! ¡Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida! – Dijo James mientras forcejeaba con Kendall, aún no se calmaba – ¡Yo te amo!

Kendall al escuchar esas tres palabras paró de golpear el piso y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de James cayendo en un llanto demasiado doloroso para quién lo escuchara.

– Tranquilo… todo estará bien… todo estará bien – Susurraba James con la respiración agitada debida al llanto, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de Kendall.

– Lo siento… lo siento mucho – Era lo único que decía Kendall aferrándose al cuerpo del más alto.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación, Kendall estaba recargado en el regazo de James mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición sin decirse nada, hasta que James decidió romper aquel silencio tan frío.

– ¿Cómo le dirás a tu madre? – Preguntó James dejando de acariciar la cabellera de su novio. Kendall suspiró pesadamente.

– No se lo diré – Contestó con la voz un poco roca de tanto llorar. James se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta.

– ¿Qué?

– No tiene que enterarse… por ahora – Contestó Kendall reincorporándose para quedar sentado al lado de James.

– ¿Piensas ocultárselo? – James seguía incrédulo.

– No quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, prefiero que se entere un poco más adelante – Dijo Kendall mirando sus manos. James no quiso discutir con él en esos momentos, sabía la situación por la que estaba pasando su novio.

– ¿Qué hay de tu padre? – Volvió a cuestionar el castaño.

– A él no le importará… le da igual si estoy vivo o muerto – Respondió secamente Kendall.

James decidió guardar silencio, sabía que a él no le correspondía ese tema, así que para aligerar el ambiente tomó la mano de Kendall acariciando sus nudillos.

– Me cuesta creer que dentro de poco dejarás éste mundo – Dijo James con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía evitar ese sentimiento que tenía plasmado en su corazón.

– Tranquilo Jamie… sólo te pido una cosa.

– ¿Cuál Ken?

– Que jamás me olvides… yo estaré cuidando de ti, siempre lo haré – Respondió Kendall abrazando al castaño mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo.

– Jamás Kendall… jamás.

**Aquí termina otro capítulo de ésta historia, espero saber que opinan al respecto.**

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, espero leernos pronto por aquí :33**


	9. Chapter 9: Verdaderas personalidades

**De nuevo vengo con otro capítulo de ésta historia, agradezco a todos los que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Sin más discursos míos… disfruten la lectura.**

**Capítulo 9: Verdaderas personalidades. **

POV James.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kendall y yo recibimos aquella noticia tan trágica.

La verdad no sé cómo le hace para aparentar que las cosas están bien, hemos ido a la escuela y todo eso… pero nadie sospecha nada. Le he dicho a Kendall que deberíamos decirle por lo menos a Carlos y a Logan, pero él insiste en guardarse ese secreto al parecer… hasta la tumba.

En este momento me dirijo con el padre de Kendall, me ha pedido que nos veamos en el bar del hotel en donde se está hospedando. Voy entrando a aquel establecimiento que en realidad es muy lujoso. Lo busco con la mirada y ahí está…

POV Normal.

Robert rápidamente se levantó de una de las mesas del bar y caminó hacia James. El castaño estaba un poco nervioso… no le gustaba ocultarle a Kendall que se estaba viendo con su padre, pero quizá eso era lo mejor para evitar un problema más.

– James… creí que no vendrías – Dijo Robert abrazando al chico y conduciéndolo a la mesa que minutos antes estaba ocupando.

– Pues es lo que yo pensaba al principio – Respondió James sentándose en frente del mayor con un poco de incomodidad.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves cansado… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Robert preocupado por la apariencia del más alto. Y en efecto, James estaba realmente más demacrado, tenía ojeras y su rostro había obtenido un color pálido.

– Estoy bien señor Knight… no debe preocuparse – Respondió James tratando de evitar el tema sobre la repentina noticia – ¿Para qué me ha citado?

– Tú sabes para que James.

– Realmente no señor… discúlpeme – Dijo James algo confundido.

– Está bien no te preocupes, quiero que me ayudes con Kendall – Dijo Robert algo nervioso.

– Eso ya lo sé señor Knight – Respondió James mirando a los ojos verdes de aquel hombre… sabía que ocultaba algo – Sé que ese no es el tema, ¿qué es en lo que en realidad necesita de mi ayuda?

Robert se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego suspiró pesadamente y respondió.

– Quiero que me ayudes a que Kendall quiera a Sarah como su madre.

James se sorprendió al escuchar esa petición.

– ¿Qué? Eso es muy delicado señor Knight y discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir pero… Kendall jamás querrá a esa mujer – Respondió James un tanto enojado.

– Sarah es muy buena persona, lo quiere mucho James – Respondió Robert tratando de convencer al muchacho.

– ¿Porque mejor no se preocupa usted por quererlo? – James estaba algo alterado, lo que le pedía aquel hombre no le correspondía a él.

– Siempre lo he hecho James – Contestó Robert alzando la voz. Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas.

– Si "siempre lo ha hecho" no entiendo por qué se alejó de él – Dijo James haciendo ademanes al decir aquella frase.

– Ya te explique porqué lo hice.

– Eso no lo justifica…

– Tenía que hacerlo – Dijo Robert con voz chillona.

– Pudo haber confiado en su familia – Respondió James cruzándose de brazos.

– No lo habrían entendido – Dijo Robert.

– ¿Entonces Sarah si lo hizo? ¿Si lo "entendió" como dice usted? – James cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse – Será mejor que me vaya.

James comenzó a levantarse pero fue detenido por el padre de su novio.

– No te vayas por favor… te necesito – Robert le suplicó al muchacho. James lo pensó por unos segundos y volvió a sentarse.

– ¿Por qué a mi señor Knight? ¿Por qué no utilizo a otra persona para realizar sus planes? – Preguntó James entre fastidiado y triste.

– Por qué Kendall confía más en ti.

– ¿Cómo sabe que él confía más en mí? – Preguntó James.

– Sé todo sobre él James… es mi hijo – Respondió el mayor un tanto confiado.

– ¿Está seguro de eso? – Preguntó James incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta Isaac?

James estaba enojado… no era justo que Robert dijera que conocía a Kendall perfectamente cuando ni si quiera sabía que tenía una relación con el rubio.

– Por que…. – James calló un momento, no estaba seguro de decir la verdad.

– Anda James dímelo – Animó Robert.

– Olvídelo… tengo que irme señor Knight, hablaremos luego – Respondió James parándose de la mesa seguido de Robert.

– Está bien, te llamaré más tarde y por favor piensa en la petición que te he hecho James… ten piedad de mi – Dijo el mayor acercándose para despedirse del castaño.

– Hasta luego señor Knight – James se despidió ignorando lo último que le dijo Robert. "¿Tener piedad de él? Ese hombre no debería jugar con ese tipo de palabras" Pensó James saliendo del gran hotel.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

– Vamos Katie… apresúrate para salir a cenar, tu padre nos espera en el lobby – Dijo Sarah mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del cuarto de hotel.

– Ya estoy lista Sarah – Respondió la pequeña saliendo del baño – Vámonos.

– Espera Katie… hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Detuvo la mujer a la pequeña.

– ¿De qué se trata?

Sarah lo pensó un poco, para después hablar.

– ¿Por qué James ve tan seguido a tu hermano? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Es lo que hacen los amigos Sarah – Respondió Katie. Ella les había jurado a los chicos no decirle nada a su padre ni a Sarah.

– Sé que me estás ocultando algo… ¿acaso no confías en mí? – Preguntó de nuevo Sarah… sabía que Katie no se negaría esta vez.

Katie se quedó callada… luego pensó que quizá lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a ella, era confiable ¿no?

– Bueno…

– Anda Katie – Apresuró Sarah a la pequeña Knight.

– La verdad es que James… sale con mi hermano – Dijo la pequeña "Perdónenme chicos" Pensó Katie.

Sarah formuló un pequeño "Oh" en sus labios.

– Bueno ya vámonos – Dijo Sarah empujando a la pequeña fuera del cuarto. En pocos minutos ya estaban en el restaurant con Robert.

– ¿Qué van a querer? – Preguntó Robert con una sonrisa.

– Yo quiero el menú infantil – Respondió Katie.

– Ya eres un poco mayor para eso ¿no lo crees? – Dijo la mujer.

– Pero…

– Katie… pedirás un platillo formal – Dijo Sarah interrumpiendo a Katie.

– Está bien… en seguida vuelvo, voy al baño – Dijo Katie levantándose de la mesa mientras se dirigía al sanitario. Sarah no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle a Robert sobre la relación de su hijo con James, así que aprovechó la situación.

– Oye querido… ¿James que es de tu familia?

– Es el mejor amigo de Kendall – Respondió Robert con naturalidad mientras bebía un poco de vino.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Preguntó la mujer tratando de inquietarlo.

– Sí Sarah… ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – Robert no entendía por qué Sarah hacía esas preguntas.

– Nada más… es sólo que me enteré de algo – Respondió Sarah fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿De qué te enteraste?

– De nada importante amor… – Sarah quería hacer sufrir de curiosidad al pobre Robert.

– Sarah…

– Está bien… me enteré que James sale con tu hijo –Dijo la mujer.

– Eso ya lo sé Sarah, es lo que hacen todos los amigos –Respondió el mayor relajado mientras bebía más vino, pero Sarah no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

– No me refiero a una relación de "amistad" Robert… si no a una relación amorosa.

Robert al escuchar tan semejante barbaridad se atragantó con el vino.

– Tranquilo Robert… respira – Sarah trató de tranquilizarlo.

– Co- ¿cómo? Eso es mentira… ellos no salen Sarah, sólo son amigos – Respondió Robert nervioso.

– Creo que Kendall no te lo ha querido decir pero… en efecto, esos dos muchachos son pareja.

– Mi hijo no puede ser gay… ¡no puede! Pero en este momento me va a escuchar… ¡Me va a escuchar!

Eso bastó para que Robert se levantara bruscamente de la mesa y saliera del hotel rumbo a la casa del rubio.

Sarah sonrió malévolamente "Vas a pagarlas todas Kendall Knight… debiste aceptarme como madre, ahora sólo falta hacer que la pequeña Katie se ponga en tu contra para después proseguir con tu amado James" Pensó Sarah mientras de su bolso sacaba un labial rojo para retocar sus labios.

Katie venía de regreso cuando de pronto notó que Robert ya no estaba.

– ¿Dónde está mi padre? – Preguntó Katie mientras se acomodaba en la silla de la mesa.

– Tuvo que salir por una emergencia del trabajo… regresará más tarde, mientras comamos nosotras dos – Dicho esto las dos mujeres se quedaron en el restaurant del hotel a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall se encontraba sentado sólo en la sala de su casa puesto que su madre seguía en el trabajo. Realmente no hacía nada, sólo estaba sentado debatiéndose mentalmente sobre el suceso que le ocurrió la semana pasada. Pronto el timbre de su casa sonó… haciendo que el rubio fuera sacado de sus pensamientos.

"De seguro es James" Pensó mientras se levantaba a atender. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

– ¿Papá? – Preguntó confundido, pero Robert bruscamente lo empujo de nuevo a la casa mientras cerraba la puerta.

– ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Kendall?! – Preguntó furioso el mayor.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! – Preguntó asustado Kendall mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

– ¡Deja de mentir! – Gritó su padre.

Los gritos fácilmente podrían escucharse por toda la calle.

– ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – Respondió Kendall comenzando a darle la espalda a su padre, pero éste lo agarró del hombro haciendo que el rubio girara.

– ¡Cuando te hable quiero que me mires a los ojos! – Dijo Robert.

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!

– ¡¿Entonces James si lo es?!

Kendall no comprendía a que había ido su padre… y tampoco que tenía que ver James en esto.

– ¿Dé que estás hablando? – Preguntó Kendall confundido.

– De tu asquerosa relación con James – Respondió Robert con enojo. Kendall palideció al escucharlo.

– ¿Quién te di- dijo eso? – Preguntó Kendall nervioso.

– ¡Eso no importa! ¡Te ordeno que termines esa relación! – Volvió a gritar el mayor. Kendall se enfureció más al escuchar lo que su padre le pedía.

– ¡¿Por qué habré de escucharte?!

– ¡Porque soy tu padre! – Respondió Robert.

– Para lo que a mí me concierna ¡Yo no tengo padre! – Kendall al decir eso sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla… Robert lo había abofeteado.

Kendall estaba sorprendido puesto que jamás en su vida le habían puesto una mano encima.

Robert estaba arrepentido… se supone que había viajado desde muy lejos para arreglar las cosas con su hijo ¿y así es cómo lo quería lograr?

– Kendall yo… por favor perdóname… no quise hacerlo – Robert se disculpó mientras se acercaba a su hijo que se estaba agarrando la mejilla recién afectada, pero este retrocedió bruscamente.

– ¡No me toques! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! – Dicho esto el rubio subió corriendo a su habitación, sólo se pudo escuchar el azote de la puerta.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Se preguntó así mismo Robert mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos en señal de desesperación.

**¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber por medio de un review :33 Espero leernos pronto por aquí.**

**Besos! :33**


End file.
